Days After Tomorrow
by inuyashababe222
Summary: First Chapter Lemons! This story takes place right after 'Inuyasha: The Final Chapter' Ends. It's my first lemon, so please review and tell me what is good and what's bad! Thanks guys. KagxInu Chapter Two In progress! It'll be longer, I promise!


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA DO DON'T SUE MY ASS PLEASE!

"Inuyasha, it's getting... dark." Kagome sighed out. Her life was finally perfect now. It made sense. And, to top it all off, she was with Inuyasha. Not because she was only help to him with finding the jewel shards, but because he loved her. She loved him back just as much. Her priestess robe filtered back behind her back as Inuyasha's hands gripped at her covered thighs. Kagome was still placed on his back as the sunset had gone down. The night stars filled the sky around them.

"Mhmm," Inuyasha muttered beneath her. Their couldn't be a better Spring day. Although, Kagome had noticed something going on with his behavior. He had become more gentle towards her, but it also seemed as if he'd been avoiding her and speaking in seldom words towards her. Of course, it didn't meant much in her mind. But, it still bothered her. A smile smeared itself over her lips as she leaned her head down towards his shoulder, the scent of her hair wafting towards his nose in a graceful manner. Her arms wrapped around his neck before he turned round and ran off. They had been given a temporary house. A nice one at that to 'celebrate' Kagome's newfound arrival.

"Inu-" Kagome began to mutter out. Shutting her mouth before she continued on with her story. She didn't even know why she was asking the question. It'd be a stupid one to ask. She just wanted to know why he was running so fast back to the hut. He could run anyway he wanted to but~ didn't he want to enjoy the scenery with her...? Maybe not. But... Whatever. Inuyasha could smell the confusion on her. As if reading her mind he told her,

"I have something I need to take from you- you should learn to like it, but I need it now." He told her actually rather bluntly. A gasp escaped her lips as he said that. She had no idea what he meant, but maybe this was why he was being so strange the past week around her.

They were back to the house in about two more minutes. He lifted her off his back before briskly grabbing her hand, leading her inside.

"Do you want something to ea.-?" Kagome began to say before he cut her off, telling her 'no' as he continued up to the bedroom. "Inu, what's going on...?" She asked him. She was a bit scared to tell the truth, and she wanted to know what was making him act like this. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning in to kiss her. Passionate at that but mostly with a rough taste to it. A blush spread across her face before she pulled back quicker than she should have. "Inu~" She began to say before he leaned in to do it again. What she didn't know, was that it was mating season. Late in the season. All the other times around her in the Spring hand't bothered him. He hand't been so deeply in love with her and captivated by her scent that was all so arousing to him. He'd held off and tried to avoid her best he could, but that was all he could do.

"This is what I want," Inuyasha whispered to her in a sexy and groggy voice, he opened his eyes for a short moment, as Kagome caught a glimpse of them. They were flashing red before he had closed them to kiss her again, slowly pushing her body down during the kiss as he lie her down on the bed. "Please, Kagome. It's inevitable anyway during this season. I can't hold myself anymore..." He told her in a low voice. His knee placed in between her legs as his other one was placed outside of her legs. Her rested his body on his hands and knees, glancing down at her as his eyes slowly turned back to the glistening amber color they always were. Kagome brought a finger up to her mouth, anxiously biting on the tip of her dainty pointy finger. Now, she was nervous. She didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to be able to satisfy Inuyasha in... that way. She just didn't know if she was ready yet. Although, Kagome didn't want him to suffer through another year, so... A small grin slipped over her lips.

"Okay..." Kagome muttered out. A smirk crossing Inuyasha's face, his eyes slowly drowning into a pool of red before Kagome's cheeks became veiled with a blush. Her brown eyes blinked, her eyelashes were black as ivy, alone with her hair. He would save her the trouble of being tense throughout the entire thing. He figure, go fast, and she'd get used to it better. The first few minutes would hurt, but the rest would be filled with pleasure. He trailed his hand to the back of her dress. Pulling it slowly down first unveiling his shoulders, then her bra. Inuyasha slowly brought it down her flat and curved belly, before he reached her panties. Yanking off the rest of her dress before bringing out a finger. He could smell the innocence and purity that wrapped around her small frame.

"Ready...?" He muttered out as the claw of his finger scraped against he skin gently, breaking one strap of her bra, before the next. Once her bra was out of the way and her c-cup breasts were finally exposed, a gasp came from Kagome's mouth as she covered her chest with both her arms. Her eyes closed as her eyelashes pointed up, and her upper teeth biting on her lower lip in the cutest way. Kagome nodded her head even though she knew she wasn't. She didn't want to tell him, and she knew secretly she wanted to do this, but, she was really scared. Although, once she told herself it was Inuyasha, the love of her life doing this, she felt tons more better. Inuyasha's hand went down to her wrist, pulling it off of her chest as his other hands did the same. He directed her hands to stay there before he leaned back. Taking off the first layer of the top of his fire rat robe. Revealing the white undergarment placed underneath it. The sleeves of it pushed up to his elbows. Both his hands rested ontop of her breasts, himself getting more turned on by the second as his hard on pressed against her inner thigh. He reached his head down, licking over the spot he intended to mark her on his neck. His tongue trailed down, as he began to kiss her collar bone, continuing down to her breasts. Making his mouth toy and lick over each one of them. Even though she was completely unexperienced with this, she cold feel herself begin to get wet.

Inuyasha quietly sniffed the air, not wanting to make it obvious that he could smell her arousal to him touching and kissing all over her body. His kisses went do to her stomach before reaching her hips. He hooked a finger around the waistline of her panties, not pulling them down, but instead licking the white cloth, making her squirm beneath him. Her cheeks bursted with a red natural rouge. Her breathing was close to becoming slower as she relaxed her muscles, her hips coming off the bed pressing against his face a bit more. He smirked into the panties, her hands gripping the sheets. Inuyasha then swiftly pulled down the panties. Reveling her untouched sex. A small whine came from her mouth as Inuyasha tongue directed itself towards her clit. Sensually circling it with his seemingly skilled tongue. Then, his tongue traveled down to her entrance, licking up all of her juices that had already come out from her body. By now her hands was clenched into a fist, that was covering her mouth and part of her nose. It was obvious she was trying to not let out a moan or whine.

"Let it out, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, referring to her letting out all of the moans she had held inside of her as he continued going at her sex. He wasn't going to stop until she moaned or came. Whichever happened last. Kagome quickly reached a hand down to tug on one of his ears, a small and gentle moan escaped her mouth before she brought her hips off the bed in response, coming, finally. Sticking his tongue out to lick his lips one final time. He brought his body up. Leaning over her on his hands and knees once more.

"Ready..?" He asked her, he assumed the answer would be yes, or-"

"Mhmm..." She whimpered out softly, still a little bit dazed about the event that had just happened as she tried to brace herself. She thought she was ready until Inuyasha had flipped her over. Her cheek pressing against the pillow of the bed and her ass sticking up into the air. "Inuya-" She began to say before he pulled off his shirt followed by the rest of his clothes. Kagome turned her head back a bit. Just to get... Just a small peak at him. She was curious, that's all. And.. He was big. She'd had 'teens' which was basically sex ed at her school before. She thought she'd seen all the sizes before. He was much bigger than average. She'd seen his chest before, too. Although, the toned shape and form of his body never seized to make her heart flutter. He leaned over her, she could feel his member just against her entrance and his back press against hers as he licked her neck before biting on her ear gently, whispering into it.

"Kagome... I need you to-" he began to say. It was obvious he was trying to think his words through the right way. "I'm going to go... Fast, and you'll get used to it, I swear-" He began. All that left Kagome's mouth was hot air. She was really anxious, but he promised her it would feel good eventually, so that's what she looked forward to. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and put his other hand overtop her as it rested on the pillow. Her cheek still pressed against it as she shut her eyes, bracing herself once again as she felt him tear through her hymen. Almost immediately breaking her virginity. Kagome let out the beginning of a cry like scream, before she was cut off by Inuyasha, leaning down to kiss her as passionately as filled her eyes as she managed to hold them back. He was going fast, but not to the point of where she wouldn't be able to handle it. It hurt, but that was understandable since it was her first time. Her breathing became a bit shaky as the minutes went by.

Just what seemed a moment later, a weird feeling overcame Kagome. The pain just suddenly changed into a small certain pleasure, pre-cum filtering inside of her from Inuyasha's member as she began to feel his tongue lick over the same spot in her neck before he suddenly bit down on it. Kagome let out a small cry, not quite a scream as the tears finally fell down her cheeks. Although, the feeling soon went away with the pleasure she was feeling. Just like that, she could feel herself come close to an orgasm. Her breathing became fast and a bit labored, and Inuyasha's became low and hard.

"Come with me," Inuyasha told her, once he drew his fangs from her neck, which surprisingly wasn't bleeding. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, coming along with him before she began to pant a bit. Her blush still over her face. Inuyasha brought his member out of her. Directing her body over as she was placed on her side, so that he could pull the sheets over their bodies. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist before whispering into her hair, "I love you, Kagome," Not nearly loud enough for her to hear it though. But, she already knew it.

Paste your document here...


End file.
